heavenly_and_hellish_storiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Xeshm
Xeshm is otherwise known as "The Wrath of God", a creature that is the living embodiment of all existing rage and wrath in creation, he is the last Aspect of God and the Aspect of Wrath and Rage. Xeshm is solely tasked for punishing evil. History Xeshm appeared when God incarnated His Wrath as a way to punish evil after Tathamet appeared, Acrata appeared as his twin. Xeshm is responsable for the genocide of the Krogs, thinking that Tathamet's conscioussness would corrupt them, ironically, Xeshm started to hear Tathamet's voice and was corrupted by him, however, Xeshm wasn't as corrupted as others for he was still conscious and aweful of Tathamet's danger. Personality Xeshm is a cold and wrathful creature who don't very likes creation, Xeshm always think his mission justify any crimes while he don't hates anomalies or any of the beings he killed throughout ages. Xeshm, like all Aspects, hates Tathamet. Powers * High-Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Xeshm is a force of nature. He is known to having fought all Krogs at the same time. he is extremely strong. Even a being powerful as Pestilence, who called Lucifer a bratty child, was respectful of Imperium. Xeshm and Acrata are the strongest High-Tier Nigh-Omnipotent beings, Xeshm is ranked as among being the 3st strongest abstract class entity with only Primordial Beings and other Aspects being stronger than him. ** Destruction: Xeshm is stated to be able to destroy a multiverse by snapping his fingers. ** Nigh-Omniscience: Xeshm lived since 8790 billions of years, he witnessed the fall of Lucifer and countless events in his life. * Chronokinesis: Xeshm is capable of stopping all time in itself as he existed long before time even became a thing. He is completely immune to any time freeze used against him and can move freely. * Elementumkinesis: Xeshm controls basic elements, notably the thunder and fire. he can manipulate temperatures as well. ** Pyrokinesis: Xeshm can control all forms of fires in existence, however, Hellfire can harm him and he has no power on it. ** Electrokinesis: Xeshm is able to controll electricity with a mere thought. ** Thermokinesis: With a mere hand gesture, Xeshm can melt or freeze objects or beings. * Wrath Manipulation: Xeshm is the entirety of wrath and rage. As long as wrath exist, Xeshm can never truly die, no matter what method is used to kill him, his consciousness will continue to live on. ** Wrath Inducement: Xeshm is able to induce wrath in his foes' mind. ** Rage Embodiment: Being a entity of wrath, Imperium is also the embodiment of rage. He can force someone to be wrathful. * Mental Manipulation: Xeshm can control the brain functions and memories of individuals by twisting it into his own personal gains by having them serve under his command. * Genekinesis: Xeshm can thoroughly manipulate the genetic code/DNA in all living creatures and convert them into a different species, enhance, splice with another DNA, or devolution them. * Intangibility: Xeshm can make himself intangible and avoid being directly hit by any psychical forms of attacks, much like ghost. * Reality Warping: Xeshm has the capabilities of distorting reality to where everything in existence breaks down. He can tear down various realities and dimensions across the universe. * Shape-shifting: Xeshm can alter his appearance in the form of a soldier in golden armor. * Super Strength: Xeshm possesses vast physical super strength than any entity in existence but other Aspects and Primordial Beings. * Telekinesis: Xeshm can move objects and beings with his mind through telekinetic powers. He can easily hold beings of Archangel Level with ease and reel them in, even if they resisted to break free. * Telepathy: Xeshm can psychically communicate or form a mental link with any individual.. * Teleportation: Xeshm can teleport anywhere in the universe and existence without restrictions. Vulnerabilities Xeshm is immensely powerful so its little rare for him to barely have any weaknesses, but there are only a few certain individuals and methods into slowing him down. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Soulstone: A ordinary Soulstone cannot imprison Imperium, however, the Soulstone made to lock Tathamet's conscioussness is able to lock Xeshm as well. Beings * God: God is capable of eliminating Imperium without effort. * Primordial Entities: Only 1st and 2nd strongest abstract class Primordial Entities can face off against Xeshm. * Nephalem: Lucien, at full power, is slightly weaker than Tathamet and can fight and beat Xeshm. Objects and Weapons * Weapons of Primordial Entities: Special and personal weaponry among the Primordial Entities like Anu's sword or Death's Scythe is capable of harming Imperium. Facts and Trivia * Xeshm is inspired by Eclipso from DC Comics * Xeshm is the Arch-Daeva of Wrath in Zoroastrianism and Zurvanism.